


Sunday Morning

by hjefford007



Series: Wayhaught One-Shots [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff, Married Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjefford007/pseuds/hjefford007
Summary: Married Waverly and Nicole with their 3-year-old on a peaceful Sunday morning.a.ka PURE FLUFF.Set a few years after the end of season 3; no Revenants, or curse or anything anymore.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611448
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, so I apologise if it sucks.  
> Planning on doing a series of one-shots, in this universe so leave comments with suggestions if you like this at all! :)

“Momma…”

“Momma…”, Nicole started to stir at the voice of her 3-year-old daughter and the not so gentle pokes on her cheek with tiny fingers. She opened her eyes to see her little girl, in her unicorn pyjamas, grasping her well-loved stuffed elephant, Bubbles, her Auntie Nonna bought her when she was born. 

“Momma, I had scary dream. I can’t go sleep again” whined Winter softly, trying not to wake her Mommy too.

“Oh no, bug. Shall we get the Monster Spray?” The Monster Spray was “special potion” they’d made (really just water in a spray bottle, creatively decorated by Waverly) when Winter was first scared of the monsters under her bed and in her closest. This spray was magic, clearly, and got rid of creatures, letting them all have a peaceful night’s sleep.

“No Momma, it not monsters. I just wanna cuddle.”

Nicole sat up slightly and reached for her phone on the nightstand to check the time. Seeing it was barely past 5 AM on a Sunday morning (her only day off this week), she was keen to get back to sleep. The Sheriff was exhausted; she had no energy to take her daughter to her own bed for a quick cuddle and to settle her there. She sat up fully and pulled the covers back, allowing her daughter room to clamber over her and settle between her and her sleeping wife.

“Come on bug, let’s go back to sleep”, Nicole says as she wraps her arms around Winter, “you’re safe from the bad dreams here my love”.

“I know, Momma,” Winter whispers, snuggling into her more, “love you”.

“I love you, too, bug.” Nicole kisses the top of her head and the two redheads fall asleep again.

o – X – o

Waverly wakes up to the morning sun streaming through the window and a weight pressed on her legs. When she opens her eyes, her heart thumps at the sight. Her beautiful wife and daughter both sleeping peacefully next to her, her wife clutching the elephant tightly. Winter was sprawled out, on her stomach: one arm wrapped around her Momma, her legs draped across Waverly’s own and her fiery red hair, a mess on the pillows. After all these years, the sight of her wife and daughter together, still, makes her heart melt.

Knowing the Sheriff is worn out from her hectic week protecting their town, Waverly decides that they’re going to have Sunday Pancakes in bed today. She carefully slips out of the bed, gently moving Winter’s legs, and pulls on her robe. Sneakily, she snaps a picture of the two loves of her life before heading down to the kitchen. 

Shortly after Waverly and Doc had escaped the Garden of Eden and the town had returned, Nicole confirmed their engagement with a proposal of her own, stating that she had always dreamt of proposing. They got married with their perfect wedding and eventually after too many heart-breaking failed IVF attempts, Waverly fell pregnant with their miracle baby, Winter. During the pregnancy, Nicole spent all of her spare time working on the little fixer-upper they’d bought on the outskirts of town, not too far from the Homestead. They moved in shortly before the baby was born and it was everything that the two of them wanted. Well, maybe a tad more of Waverly’s input, but Nicole was more than happy to oblige to all of the requests (and demands!) the woman carrying her child had. 

Padding into the farmhouse style kitchen and over to the pantry, Waverly gathered all of the ingredients for their vegan (because, of course) Sunday Pancakes and set about making a rather big batch. She brewed some coffee for herself and her wife and poured out some orange juice for Winter. She loaded the pancakes, drinks, plates, cutlery and all the toppings that would fit onto the largest tray they owned and carefully climbed back upstairs. 

Back in the large master bedroom, Waverly spotted her loves still sleeping. Winter had shifted to be completely on top of her Momma, while Nicole still held tightly on to Bubbles. Waverly set down the breakfast on the vanity and perched on the edge of the bed. 

Running her fingers through her wife’s copper locks, she quietly hums to her, trying to calmly wake up her. Nicole’s eyes start to twitch and open and she sees the love of her life gazing down at her, a broad smile plastered over her face. 

“Good morning, Nic”, Waverly cooed, as she kisses her on her forehead.

“Mmm, morning Wave, baby”, Nicole’s voice still thick with sleep. “I’d sit up and give you a proper morning kiss, but seems like we’ve got a little guest.”

“This is just perfect, baby. When did she come in, Nic?” Waverly asks as she starts to play with Winter’s red curls.

“About 5, I think. Bad dream and didn’t want to sleep alone so we had a little cuddle in here instead”, Nicole gazes down at her daughter. “Winnie…, bug. It’s morning time! Mommy’s here and I think I can smell pancakes…”

At this, Winter’s eyes shot open. “Mommy!”

Waverly laughs at her daughter’s excitement. “Hi baby girl,” receiving a kiss on the cheek from the 3-year-old. “How did you sleep?”

“More good in here with you ‘n’ Momma! Can I have my pancakes now pleeeassse?” Winter begged her Mommy.

She rolls off Nicole. The two redheads sit up and settle against the headboard of the bed as Waverly brings over the large breakfast tray. Winter gazes at the platter in front of her, amazed at the selection of toppings. She greedily takes the largest pancakes and begins to put everything (and I mean everything!) on top.

Nicole gratefully receives her coffee from her wife and picks up the television controller, switching it on and clicking on to the Disney section.

“Dumbo! Dumbo! Dumbo!” Nicole groans slightly, hearing her daughter chanting.

“We can watch The Incredibles after, my love”, Waverly suggests, “we have all the time in the world to just relax today.”

“I know, baby, thank you. It’s just so sad…”, Nicole whines as she selects the Disney movie. Winter wriggles in excitement.

“Aww, Nic, you’re such a softie”, teases Waverly. 

“Only for you two,” Nicole plants a kiss on her lips, over their daughter’s head, “well and maybe Wynonna but don’t tell her I said that!”

Waverly giggles, “I won’t baby”. 

They all happily tuck into their breakfast and spend the rest of the day relaxing in bed, watching movie after movie, only getting up for bathroom and snack breaks. Nicole glances down at her two loves, both snuggled into her arms in their bed and her heart fills with even more love for them. 

“Thank you for giving me all of this baby,” Nicole whispers as she gives Waverly a kiss on the top of her head, “our perfect family, our perfect life.”

Waverly beams up at her, “almost perfect, baby.” She gets a slightly confused look from her wife. Leaning in so that Winter can’t hear her, “I want to try for another baby, my love.” 

Nicole looks at her with pure adoration, “of course my love. I want nothing more than a mini-you to be running around this house with this little bug here!” she exclaims as she tickles Winter, who giggles uncontrollably and tries to tickles her Momma back, to no avail. She flops over and kneels up on the bed, facing her mothers. 

“Love you Momma and Mommy,” Winter declares, giving them each a sloppy kiss on the cheek. She turns around again, snatching Bubbles back from her Momma, “Frozen now!” she states.

Waverly sighs serenely as she selects the princess movie and settles back into the arms of her wife, perfectly content. She finally has something she always dreamt of as a child. 

A perfect family.

Almost.


End file.
